


Just Another Day

by HighlyCaffeinatedCerulean



Series: Life on Gallifrey [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyCaffeinatedCerulean/pseuds/HighlyCaffeinatedCerulean
Summary: Today is a wonderful day to drag the overstressed Drome out of their archives and away from the very Extra Prydonian crew.This is just a quick introduction that is the dramatic triad of Cerule, Drome and Patrexean mess as they go about a few hours of an average day on Gallifrey.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Fanfic Cast of Characters:  
> Xander = wtf Patrexean, pretty demi-boy. He/him or they them. Dresses like a pretty explosion of their chapter colors. Perhaps sends annoying Patricians glitter. Into abstract math and how it can be used to create calming paintings.  
> Gander = pretty demi-boy Cerulean he/him or xe/xem. Works with TARDIS saplings, a bit tech oriented Cerulean  
> Sumter = Genderless Drome Librarian, works closely with legal history. Genderless (They/them) and done with everyone's shit

Fucking Prydonians.  
"I'm completely done with Prydonians for the day, Gander."  
Sumter was typically a quiet person, however when the patrons of their library decided to show their more extra side it easy for them to completely lose their temper. However loud and crazy the Patrexeans were, there is no Chapter on Gallifrey quite as Extra as the Prydonians.  
"We need some tea after we are finished here." Was the only response that Sumter was able to get out of their friend. Gander was visiting xeir friend in the library and only partially there to check out some botany books. Some of the growing Time Capsules had decided that they wanted to be surrounded by plants, and there's nothing louder than an angry Time Capsule.  
"I take it some of your charges have decided that they want pet plants." Sumter chuckled to his friend. The eye roll they received from their friend was outstanding and they couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm quite certain you can see the front of your brain and have memorised it by now."  
"I suppose I could take a break from these endless queries that effectively amount to how to politically destroy your opponent to grab a cup with you." Gander admitted. It was tiring constantly dealing with the turmoil of politics and xe had to admit to xesmelf that a break would do them well.

As peaceful as Gallifrey was, it was almost always busy. Coffee and tea were available for the ones who had developed a taste for it as well as a small and very popular energy shot. There weren't a whole lot of large meals served, mostly snack foods for those who were trying to study or work in a location other than their home or office and bars that are easy to eat on the go. Politics was a thing that never slept, and there were enough curious Arcaleans that there was almost always some sort of research going on. Of course it's important to remember that it's only science and not farting around if there is some documentation, or at least that's what the Dromaneans would like some of the more hyper Arcaleans to remember.

Gander was a good friend and it was Sumter’s less than humble opinion that all people should have at least one Cerulean friend. The Ceruleans were always the ones to remember that their friends needed something, and even if they weren’t always there, they tried to make some time every now and again to check up on people in their social circle. Sumter was invited, sometimes dragged out of their library at least once a month in order to catch up and they had to admit it was good for them to get out and be with friends once in a while. Gander always checked on schedules to make sure it wasn’t too inconvenient a time and since Gander worked with TARDIS seedlings it was always easy to predict their schedule.

Sitting down at a round, pale blue table near the front corner of the cafe, Gander and Sumter could see most of the people there. The line was moving at a very constant pace and it didn’t take long for the two to get their drinks. A small milky tea and a muffinlike treat for both of them.

“So,” Gander continued as they began their drinks, “as far as we can tell TARDISes are much more strongly connected to us as a whole. You should be grateful that we break most of them out of the habit of swearing prolifically at any inconvenience by the time the Patricians have to take them out.”

Sumter nodded their head in agreement. The number of complaints and absurd accidents that had lead to equally absurd, in most cases at least, regulations was amazing in all the ways that Sumter wished Gallifrey wasn’t. 

“That certainly is a good thing.” Sumter replied, quite grateful that they didn’t have to work through more of the forms regarding Capsule/Patrician arguments. “It’s bad enough when a Time Capsule decides that it would rather not tolerate one of their pilots and decides to return without one, or Menti Celesti help me, more than one Patrician not on board. What would happen if they swore would be outstanding, even with most of the pilots being unable to properly hear their TARDIS.”

Gander gently laughed into xer tea. It was quite true that the TARDISes were created with Prydonian temperaments in mind. Although Arcaleans occasionally left the planet for research,and even more rarely Patrexeans for whatever aesthetic reasons they had, Prydonians were the most likely to have work that took them off of Gallifrey. Most people liked where they were and since anything they needed or wanted to know was easily accessible in the libraries there was usually little to no need to leave. In addition to this, most Patricians were uncertain how to react to anyone not from Gallifrey. This awkwardness certainly deterred most Gallifreyans from wanting to travel past a certain age.

“Well, since you are obviously considering socially awkward situations….” Sumter observed, causing Gander to look up from the last of their tea to see Xander saunter in. In the sea of subdued greys, with only a spot of green and brown, their friends heliotrope and yellow was impossible to miss. Patrexeans were the type that you saw and heard coming miles off, weather you wanted to or not. A quick smile and nod let both Sumter and Gander know their friend was going to be coming over to join them, at least for a moment. Xander rarely stayed put for more than 90 seconds at a time, so it was likely they were simply popping in for a quick bite to eat and a drink before running back off to their latest pet project.

“Hello Sumter! Hello Gander!” Xander exclaimed as he sat down in the chair across from the other two a bit unceremoniously. It was obvious he was in a bit of a rush, the meal bar was already being opened and he had a small energy shot tucked into his left sleeve pocket. 

“I know I’ve told you about my latest project, trying to find a way to make the offices most of the librarians and archivists work in a bit more comfortable and calming as well as encouraging a more peaceful aesthetic in the study areas….” Xander started. Both Sumter and Gander simply nodded. It was difficult to get a word in edgwise when their Patrexean friend started. It seemed he had already had a few energy shots earlier that morning and was just making sure to get through the rest of the day. “Well,” Xander continued, “as it turns out everyone is calmer around a peaceful and ordered aesthetic. It might even make it easier to study and keep people calmer.” Nodding to Sumter, Gander added “I don’t know a single thing to help Prydonians regain the ability to not see everything as a political challenge, but that’s what makes them Prydonian.”

“I look forward to seeing what you come up with, Gander”, Sumter replied as Xander began to eat their meal bar. The three of them were close enough that eating in front of each other was acceptable. In all truth it would be nice to have a bit more calming atmosphere in the archives. Gander typically did wonderful work, and often he would get commission from some of the workers who had seen his official work in public areas.

“I’m also looking forward to trying to create an app use some of my art as a way to entertain the tots. Maybe some of the older students will be able to use it as well as a way to help them focus.” Xander continued, mostly directing the second part of the comment at his Cerulean friend, who was quite busy with the last part of xer tea.

“I can see which of the Caregivers would be interested in using it,” Gander began as Xander finished up his meal bar and began to down the energy shot, “Have you done any of the programing on that yet?” Xe asked.

“I knew I was forgetting something” Xander sighed, I’ll have to see which of the programing students would like a little extra practice.” He announced.

“I’m sure there are several second years who would love the challenge,” Gander offered happily, smiling gently at xer over enthusiastic friend. In all reality xe wished he would lay off the energy drinks just a bit, but it wasn’t a major health issue so there was no need to bring it up.

“It’s been wonderful seeing you both, as usual”, Xander told both his friends, nodding to each, “but I really musts be off to finish up the program I want to use as the base design and then find someone to help make sure that it’s portable to all of the different OSs being used right now.”

Both Gander and Sumter smiled and nodded at their friend.

“I will see you about, Xander”, Sumter said. There are always things to look up and research that needs to be done. Everyone ends up in the library eventually.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Xander,” Sumter told their friend. After all, it was coffee day for them and a good schedule should not be messed with.


End file.
